Mina's Smile
by Luna's Meow
Summary: For those that liked my other story He Gave Me The World. It and this was written by my sister a while back and I'm posting them for her. They were written quite a while ago however, so they will not be edited.


Hi. This is a Mina/Andrew romance fic. In this story Rita never

existed, nor the scouts, moon kingdom, and the cats can't talk. Cute

idea, though. Please email me. I never get any emails. I will always

reply. And I take requests for fanfics. This one was requested by Brook

Thatcher.(sp?)A long long time ago. (she caught me at a bad time, I bet

she doesn't even rememebr asking for this.) This is a short story in

which I soon wished to finish from when I started. I have a much better

idea for a story I'm dying to start. Well, I guess I'll rap it up, I'll

be lucky if you read this far. Please email me.

Disclaimer: Here's a shocker. I don't own Sailor Moon.

'Any sentences in italics means thinking' words in Italics just mean the

word is stressed

In Mina's Smile

"Oh, Darien! I can't believe it's been four months since we

started going out. And we have Andrew to thank for it." Serena glowed

with happiness. She looked up at Darien who put his arm around her

proudly.

"Sure do. Now we gotta find someone for you, Andrew."

"Fist of all the two of you were bound to get together sometime, I

just helped it along. Second of all, I am perfectly happy being single.

I don't need a girlfriend right now."

"That's what I said, but you just kept on setting me and Serena

up, now didn't you?" Darien said acculingly.

"That's different. You two are ment to be together. When I find

the girl I am meant to be with, I'll just know.

It will be in her smile. From the moment I see her I will be in love,

and her the same, although we might not know the others feelings for a

time. I don't want stupid month long relationships. I want what the rest

of you have. Amy and Greg, Lita and Ken, Raye and Chad, and the two of

you. That's what I want. And I will not settle for anything less.

"Oh Andrew that's beautiful."Serena started to weep softly. Darien

rolled his eyes then leaned over and whispered to Andrew,

"She always gets like this when it's her time of the month."

"JERK! There is nothing wrong with being romantic. You don't seem

to mind my romanticism when were alone." She gave an evil smile that he

just brushed off, noting in the back of his mind to quote her on that

later. -when they're alone.

"Oh! I just remembered. My new friend Mina is coming to the

arcade today. Mina's great. She fits in with the rest of us perfectly.

She's coming with Amy later. The other girls should be here any minute."

As if on cue Raye and Lita come through the doors of the arcade

along with their boyfriends Ken and Chad and Amy's boyfriend Greg.

"Hey guys!" Andrew yelled from the counter. Every one got their

usual stools at the counter of the diner part of the arcade. It was a

tradition for everyone to sit in their assigned seat and talk every

Friday. It was nice how the nine friends could be so open towards each

other. Most people couldn't have a group of that size without little

groups breaking off from it. But everyone here was equal. (Besides the

love affairs within the group) About 15 minutes later the topic had

reverted back to Andrew's love life, or lack-there of.

"Andrew you're the sweetest guy I know, not to mention the most

caring and outgoing. You need a girl just like that. Also someone who's

pretty and...exotic. Besides, you have the choice of any girl in the

arcade. You know they're all over you," Raye argued with him.

"Maybe I want a girl who's not hanging all over me. Who will like

me after she gets to know me, not just cause she thinks I'm cute. But it

will still be love at first site. Ya know?" Seven people simultaniously

shook their heads no. Andrew shrugged and started wiping the counter

again. Muttering too himself.

"Well, she'll understand."

The bells jingled as the arcade doors opened. Looking up Andrew

saw Mina for the first time. She had just walked in with Amy. Unable to

blink, or even breathe for that matter, Andrew just stared. Amy walked

over and hugged Greg. Mina smiled warmly. It was a beautiful smile. Not

like any others. It was a warm and welcoming, yet shy and timid. She was

not sure what to do. The girl had met everybody in their so called

"group" except two people A guy named Darien and a guy named Andrew. But

she still didn't feel comfortable enough to strike up a conversation.

She had only met the people two days ago. Serena, seeing Mina's

uneasyness, brought her into the conversation.

"Mina, how was your second day of school?"

Mina answered her in a thick English accent. Not at all shy once a

conversation was started. She talked like she had knwon everybody for

years.

"Oh, it was much better than yesterday was. I didn't get lost

today at least, and people were much more accepting now that I have you

guys as friends. I have to thank you all for that. Without your

friendlyness, who knows how far the rumars about me would have spread. I

probably still wouldn't have anybody to talk to. Not after that strange

little guy with coke bottle glasses was spreading around that I came

here from England because I got exposed as a prostitute. AS IF!"

Lita chuckled, "That would be Melvin. He did that to me too.

Although he said I was a Karate maniac. True, I have gotten into fights,

but I'm not that bad! We all kinda came together as the outcasts. Then

we picked up these loser guys somehow along the way, and here we are."

Lita punch Ken playfully.

Darien was laughing with the others when he looked up to see that

Andrew hadn't taken his eyes off of Mina. She hadn't seemed to look in

his direction yet. Wondering how she'll react to him, a devious smile

crept up on his face. He could at least introduce them.

"Mina, right? I'm Darien."

"Oh, yes. I've heard so much about you."

"I'm sure you heard so much about just about everything with these

four motor mouths around."

"Just what are you implying?" Raye said teasingly.

"Anyway, I'm Darien, and this is Andrew. The only SINGLE guy in

the group." Andrew quickly snapped out of his daydream. 'What he say?'

'Wow! I've never seen such a handsome man. But I will not allow

myself to be taken in by him. Not after last time.' "H-Hello. Nice to

meet you. I'm Mina."

"Nice t-to meet you Mina. Um, where ya from?" Andrew stuttered

along, running his fingers through his semi-long blond hair.

"London, England acctually. I just moved here about two days ago,

but I've gotten such a warm welcome that it feels like I've lived here

my whole life." She was close enough to Andrew that the combination of

her perfume and her accent teased Andrew's sences mercilessly.

"Yeah, Tokyo is a great place.

"Yes, I have ah..fallen in love with it already."

"So ah..you like video games?"

"Oh yes, very much."

"Well, you'll fit in great."

"May I inquire, Andrew, that you might show me one of the better

games?" She almost seemed to be using her accent purposly, knowing the

intoxicating affect it was having, even though she could not have spoken

otherwise.

"Sure. Why don't I show you the Sailor V. game?"

"Yes, thank you."

They walked over to the game. Mina sat down promptly. Andrew

leaned over her in hopes to get another whiff of her perfume. She

started shooting away at the monsters on the screen. She had reached a

new high score within 5 minutes of playing.

"Sure you've never played this before?"

"Well, maybe once or twice," She admitted, her cheeks tinting red.

Back at the diner eight mischevious eyes were focused on the

newest episode that was about to happen in their lives. The question

was, how do we get them to admit that they instantly had feelings for

each other?

"You guys, look at them! Are they not the cutest couple? She's

perfect for Andrew. They are both the most kindly people I've ever met,"

Serena said, flustered.

"Yes, but from what I've heard from Mina, she does not seem to

willing to let her heart go again very soon," Raye said with some

convcern in her voice.

"What do you mean?" Darien questioned her.

"Mina impied that she had been hurt pretty badly bye some jerk

back in England. Seems he confessed his love for her, then in the next

week he dumped her for her best friend. She was reluctant even to become

good friends with us. She was really distrusting. But I think that she

has seen what true friends we are. And how we need and depend on each

other," Finished Raye, who was staring into her soda like it had a movie

playing with in the glass.

Everyone looked over to Mina. She was talking to Andrew, but there

was a distinct fear in her eyes. Not caused by him, but someone of the

past.

"So Mina, why did you come to Japan? It's not exactly a conveniont

move from England," he asked with curiosity, trying not to pry.

"True, but my mum was transferred here because of her job. My

father is still in England. He will be joining us as soon as his job

transfer comes through. I think it is so nice of him to ask to be

relocated from his steady job so that my mum will be more happy with

hers."

"Yes, that's very nice of him. But aren't you sad after leaving

your friends?"

"My friends there were not as they are here. You see...it's a long

story, but in short no. I am not at all sadened by that."

Andrew knew not to probe any more. He had caught the flash of pain

in her eyes, though she hid it well.

"Well of you?" She asked, her smile was playful.

"What of me indeed?" He asked somewhat mocking her, but with kind

eyes, so as to not affend her.

"How long you been here?" He looked at her and saw the sincerity

in her question. It was then he decided to throw one of their group's

famous up-all-nighters.

Getting up on the stool beside Mina's Andrew annonced to his

friends, who happen to be the only people in the arcade at the time,

that he was scheduling an up-all-nighter for the following friday. This

would be thrown so that the newest memeber could be formaly accepted,

and also so that she might learn the past, and planned future of the

rest of the party. The idea was warmly accepted.

"May I ask what exactly is an up-all-nighter? It sounds like

somekind of stiff drink."

Andrew laughed and explained to her that an up-all-nighter was

when all of them would get together at the old Darcy mannor, an

abondoned house that was owned by Ken's uncle, and they would stay up

all night talking of old, new, and future times shared.

"And don't your parents object to these?"

"Nah, they've known us all for a long time. Besides one parent at

least drops in at some point in the night to check on our...well

being."

"Then I am sure I will be able to come. But I can gaurentee that

my mother will be one such parent."

"Then it's settled."

Shortly there after Mina and her friends left the arcade chatting

of the upcoming event. Mina could hardly waite until that night. Walk

secrets would it reveil? What jokes would be told? Whose laughter should

rise the highest and be the merriest.

It soon arived after a week of figiting and mind wondering friday

finally came.

Mina found her way to the old mantion. It was spooky, yet in a

comforing kind of way. It is very hard to describe. She stepped through

the rickedy old gates and made her way up a path that way over run by

weeds. She knocked timedly on the door. It creeked open. She stepped

inside lightly. She knees where week. She wasn't sure if she was afraid

of the house, or the confrontations that she would have to face that

night.

"H-hello? You guys here?"

"Pssst, Mina," Someone whispered.

Mina spun around in the direction of the voice. She saw no one.

"Psssst, Mina," Another voice came.

"MINA!" Serena screamed from right behind Mina. Five feet into

the air she jumped.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH" She fell to the floor and shrank

into a ball, her eyes closed tightly. She started to hear a few

snickers, which turned into full out laughing surrounding her. She

opened her eyes to see her friends standing around her, holing their

stomachs for laughing so hard. Andrew came to her and put out his hand

to help her up. She accepted then smacked him over the head.

"Idiots." They led Mina into a HUGE room. It was filled with

things they had collected through the years. A pool table, dart board,

book shelves full to the top, a piano, a desk cluttered with paper and

utensils, an antique radio, a refrigerator, an old T.v complete with

VCR, a mini-heater was placed at one end of the room, and an elegant

fireplace at the other. The room was also fully furnished. It had 2

recliners, 2 couches, and a couple regular chairs. You could tell it had

been fixed up, for the rest of the house looked almost degrated, while

this looked like an atique shop. Everything was of an old fashion.

"Wow where'd you guys get all this stuff?" Mina asked in

amazement.

"A lot of it is stuff our parents were going to throw out. The

refrigerator we baught. Some of the really old stuff was our grand-

parents."

"What of the piano?"

"That was my family's old one. We got a new one a couple of years

back." Greg said looking proud.

"I love playing. I had a piano in England, but since I moved I

haven't had one. We couldn't take it with us." She looked down sadly.

"Will you play for us?" a requeste was made shyly.

"I'm not that good," Mina replied blushing. Greg pulled out the

stool and motioned for her to sit down. She obeyed. As soon as her

fingers touched the keys a haunting but beautiful melody filled the

room. She seemed entranced. Slowly people went to their lovers and just

stood holding each other. For the first time Andrew felt left out and

lonely. It had never bothered him before. He daringly sat on the piano

bench beside Mina. He just looked at her. Somehow the lonliness dwindled

away. By the end of the peice he was ready. He was ready to fall in

love. His lips parted but no words came out. Finally everybody came out

of their trances. A furry of clapps and whistles came forth. The pianist

blushed furiously.

"Mina I...," Was all that Andrew managed to get out. His eyes

sparkled at they gazed at her. It was her the girl that would make him

as happy as his friends. She was here. The wait was over. But when would

she see the light that had opened Andrew's eyes.

Mina turned to see a pair of eyes stairing at her like no one's

ever had. Her blush deepened, as well at his. The bistanders in the room

looked on with growing interest. Mina's heart suddenly had a horribly

aching. It was an ache of letting go, and at the same time holding on

with a grip of fear. She suddenly snapped back into reality.

"So..what now?"

"We usually just all sit around in this room and talk for like 20

hours straight," Chad said scratching his head.

"Drinks are in the refrigorater. That cupord over there is filled

to the brim with junk food, and the bathroom is up the hall, two doors

down. And now I propose a game of twister," Darien concluded with his

finger in the air, as if he had a remarkable idea. Everyone laughed and

the board was taked out from a shelf and placed into the center of the

room.

"I think Chad should spin," Said Serena with a chuckle. All

laughed. Then exlained to Mina that Chad was the most horrible twister

player in the world. He had actually managed to break his rist, and he

didn't even trip on anybody, except his own elbow. (long story)

After a lenghy game of twister, a movie, and a singa-a-long to the

radio, they were fresh out of ideas. It was getting late, but they were

still all wide awake.

"I know what we could do," Lita said with mischif in her eyes. "We

haven't had a really good, juicy game of truth or dare in sooooooo

long." With a few more giggles the game began. It was very revealing.

"O.k lets start already. I'll go first since I thought of it,"

Stated Lita matter-of-factly. "Serena, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

Lita started in a fit of giggles. Finally after much probing she

said her dare. "Go to the bathroom and take off your bra. Put it on OVER

your shirt."

"I CAN'T DO THAT!"

"You know the consiquences if you don't," Raye simply said.

Turning red Serena went to the bathroom. Darien, himself wasn't to

comfortable with Serena doing this.

"WOW! You guys play rough. What is the consiquence, anyway?"

"You see," started Amy, "When you refuse to do the dare, or tell

the truth, you have to kiss Henry."

"Who's Henry?"

"My taranchula. It's in the room next to this."

"EWWWWWWWWW! Geez, in't that a bit harsh you guys. I mean if you

really didn't want to do something, what I mean is..."

"We know, but we know each other so well, we know exactly what not

to say. You see Serena made me wear my underwear over my pajama bottoms

last time. So this is my payback. It's all in good humor. And Mina,

since we don't know you that well, just tell us when something would be

painful, or just not feel right to you."

"Thank you. But I think I got the drift of this game now."

The door creaked open, in came Serena. Everyone started laughing

furiously. After a while Serena was laughing, herself, "So when can I

put this back on UNDER my shirt?"

"In a half an hour."

Serena sighed and pouted her lips. "Fine. Chad, truth or dare?

"Truth."

"When was the first time you knew you loved Raye?

"I..I..I loved her from the first moment I saw her. I knew when I

looked up and that first night I was at that temple, and I saw this

godess before me, that I would stay there forever.

"Awwwwwww, that has to be the sweetest thing I have ever heard anybody

mean," Mina said with tears in her eyes.

"That's what I feel," concluded Chad. (Meanwhile, Raye was looking

at Chad with an expression of awe. She had never heard him proclaim his

love to others before. Her heart felt all warmed. Chad started his own

questioning. "So, Amy...Truth or Dare."

"I'm not a daring person. I'll go with truth," said she.

"Have you ever snuck out of your house after curfue. If so why?"

Amy started to blush when hearing this. (so did Greg)

"Yes, I had an...arrangement."

"Details!" Was screemed in unison.

"Greg and I met in the park and...DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT. WE

DIDN'T DO ANYTHING...that bad," She composed herself and moved on to her

own victim. "Andrew. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to get up and kiss the girl in the room you are most

attracted to. And NOT on the cheek," she said grinning evily. Andrew

gulped. "Or you could kiss Henry," Amy stated.

Andrew got up. This was his chance. He knew what Amy was doing.

Though, he wasn't sure whether to thank, or slap her. He shot her a

dirty look as he passed her. He decided to walk around the room once.

For no real reason but to make his friends nervous he was going to kiss

their girl. He would never, but they don't know that. After a complete

turn around the room he headed back around towards Mina. He knelt down

beside her. She held her breath. "Don't slap me," He whispered before he

lifted her chin up and placed his lips apon her. It was ment to be just

a peck. But after he made contact, there was no turning back. She was

surprised by the bold intamcy, but she welcomed it openly. The kiss

ended and he walked back to his seat, cheeks aflame. All around there

were hoots and catcalls. Mina sat, still unable to breathe. "O.k Mina,

truth or dare."

"I..uh..truth."

"You said to me erlier that you wouldn't miss your old friends,

why?" Mina all of a sudden got very solom. This was a subject she knew

she was going to tell about tonight, but it still hurt.

"I had a lot of friends back home. Only one of them was really

good. We went through everything together. We even called eachother our

sister. Well, I fell in love with this guy, (Andrew tensed up

immediately) he told me that he loved me, so many sweet words were

spoken to me, but none actually ment. The two of them fell in love. Real

love. I was so hurt. (Her tears started to fall.) I lived there watching

them together. She knew how much I loved him, but all she said to me was

"Sorry, you don't mind too much, do you?" I was devistated. To have to

watch them every day, loving each other, while I loved him. Then we

moved. My dad still waiting to come join my mom and me. I can't wait."

She she started to sheke from the falling tears. Andrew immediately ran

to her side. She looked up at him holding her. He was so warm, not at

all like the guy back in England. She whispered to aloud, but mostly to

Andrew.

"I promised myself I would never fall in love again. But if for

some reason I couldn't help it, I would not let myself completely go,

not until he showed his affection, not just telling me about it." She

looked up at him. Her eyes sparkling. A weak smiled played apon her

lips. It was the most beautiful smile Andrew had ever seen.

That was the end of the truth or dare game. From that point on

they just watched movies. But before the night was over, something had

to be said.

"Mina, we just want to tell you, all of us want to tell you, that

no matter what we will be your best friends. Through thick and thin, and

we will never do anything to intentionally hurt you. You're one of us

now Mina. Nothing can ever change that," Lita said, speaking for the

group as a whole.

"I know, I could just feel it."

A couple days later everything was going great. That is everything

was going great for everyone but Andrew. He was falling for Mina more

everyday. Her smile everymorning was what got him through the day. Her

smile when she bounced into the arcade was what kept him up at night,

and her personality and caringness was what completed the package.

Andrew had fallen in love. Now the question was how to prove his love so

that she would return it. He already could tell that she was fighting

her heart, but how can he make her stop.

Andrew decided to go to Mina's after school to talk to her about

it. See just what he had to do to prove himself. When he got to her

house he went up to ring the doorbell. Before he could he thought he

heard a crying sound in the backyard. He went in the back to check it

out. What he found broke his heart. It was Mina sitting on a swing

crying her eyes out holding a tearstained letter. Coming up behind her

he put a hand on her shoulder. She jumped a foot then turned around and

let out a sigh of relief.

"Mina, are you o.k? What happened?"

"OH ANDREW!" Mina flung herself towards him. He just held her,

swaying back and forth, making a slight shhhhhing noise under his

breath. After a good long cry into his now soaked shirt Mina came up for

air.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," She wailed. "I just got a letter from

my dad in England. He said, he said that he was never really going to

come for us. He and Mom are getting a divorse. This was just a way to

get me out here. Mom knew about it, but couldn't tell me in fear of what

my dad might do. OH ANDREW! I was so niave. What do I do? I how could

I believe in true love? How could I think that they actually loved each

other. There is no such thing as true love." (Andrew's heart was ripped

right out of his chest)

"That's not true. The reason I came here today is to tell you how

much I love you. I love you, Mina. Your smile brightens my day. I

couldn't live without it." For a few seconds Mina was the happiest

person in the world. Then reality sunk in (well what she believed was

reality.)

"Talk is cheap. I don't believe in that anymore."

"Mina, please don't break my heart because someone in the past

broke yours. Why do you think I am with you now. If I didn't love you

I'd just give you some advise as a friend, then be on my way not wanting

to get involved. But I want to get involved. I want to be here for you

every step of the way. Was the guy in England there for you when you

were crying like this back home?"

"Well, no. But…"

"Mina look at me. Tell me you don't feel a charge when we're

together that you don't get any other time."

"I do. I really do. But I don't want to be hurt."

"Me neither," With all the sincerity in his heart Andrew kissed

Mina. It felt wonderful. Like the sun was smiling at them, and the moon

was grinning apon them. But it all started with Mina's smile. He held

her waist tightly, almost possesively. But he was as gentil as a man in

love could be. Mina's arms wrapped around his neck. Their lips parted

and a feeling of passion, and true long lasting love was theirs,

forever.

Mina told her friends what had happened, after thourough simpathy

she was baraded with happy hoots and hollars. The five girls walked down

the hall to first period. Andrew was just coming out the door of Mina's

first class.

"Hey what are you doing here?"

"Uuuuuuuuuu, just looking for you." He lied, but it was a lie

worth giving. He kissed her nose and she smiled as he walked towards his

own class.

As she walked into her first class the teacher called on her. She

went to her dest and asked if there was a problem.

"No dear, no problem. But I have something for you. A young man

was just in here. He gave me this to give to you. He didn't leave a

name, but he said you'd know it was him by the card. Here ya go." She

pulled out a red rose. It had a note attached to it. All that the note

said was "Just making double sure I proved my love with actions." Mina

smiled her biggest smile yet. Only problem was that Andrew wasn't there

to see it. As Mina went through the day she gathered a rose from each

teacher. The first one was the only one with a note, but she knew whom

they were from. Mina walked out of school and saw Andrew waiting for her

to go to the arcade with him. It felt so good to wait for his girl. She

went up to him and kissed him for all the flowers. "Thank you," She

simply stated. Off to the arcade they walked. Hand in hand, smile with

smile.


End file.
